Cinta Dua hati
by Ashura DaiMaOu
Summary: pengkhianatan,air mata,kehilangan...apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? SasuNaru slight sasusaku, au/, boys love!dont like just closed!


**Warning : AU,mpreg,Yaoi hard (banget) *teriak reader : dasar pervert*,**

**gak suka boys love,lu close aja pada gw emosi denger flame lo. *plak***

**Disclamer : Punya bang Masashi.**

**Kalo punya gw,dah gw 'apa2in' dah narunya *di chidori*.**

**Genre : Tragedy kali ya. *di sambit reader***

**Pair : pasti SASUNARU... ^O^**

**slight sasusaku**

**CINTA DUA HATI**

"Apakah anda uchiha sasuke menerima namikaze naruto dalam keadaan sakit, sehat, senang, susah dan bahagia hingga akhir hayat memisahkan kalian berdua?"

dipandanginya orang yang akan menemani hidupnya dengan lembut.

"Ya,saya berjanji."Ucap sasuke tegas.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan cium pasangan anda." Mereka saling berpandangan mesra dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Di ciumnya bibir pasangannya dengan lembut dan mesra hingga membuat teman-temannya bersorak-sorai dan ada pula yang malu karena adegan romantis tersebut.

Ruangan menjadi ramai karena perayaan besar-besaran pasangan emas sejak SMA itu akhirnya melangsungkan pernikahan. Tawa, canda, doa-doa kebahagiaan dan pasangan yang penuh cinta menghiasi ruangan itu.

Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung seumur jagung. Badai besar melanda kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Tawa menjadi tangisan, doa kebahagiaan menjadi kutukan ,cinta menjadi ketiadaan.

_Kebohongan menjadi hal yang biasa._

_Air mata bagaikan air terjun..._

_Pengkhianatan..._

_Kehilangan..._

_Rasa berdosa..._

_Dan hancurnya sebuah kehangatan..._

_Semua terjadi..._

_Karena adanya cinta di dua hati._

**Cing-cong penulis :**

**gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai... *sujud-sujud***

**sengaja bikin kaya gini karena terinspirasi dari salah satu musik di ...ya gini deh. *digaplok rame-rame***

**para readers,ARIGATOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~ **

***aka no kami : *gaplok* jangan panjang-panjang**

**ashura : oh . m(_._)m ***

**makasih ya udah mau cape-cape review penpik gaje binti aneh saya.**

**ok,waktunya ngejawab review di memoriez :**

** all : makasih ya atas flame yg ,abis nulisnya malem-malem gak di koreksi dulu langsung asal publish. T.T**

** pink : ho~~**

**makasih ya udah mau ripiw. ^^**

**ashura yg bikin aja gak ngerti nulis paan. *****di gaplok***

**sesama author baru di larang menyalip. *loh kok?* maksudnya saling membantu. :D**

** himawari-chan : he? O.O**

**kurang hot?serius?ya udah deh,ntar di berikutnya di 'panas'in lagi. :D**

**SKJ kali pake ...**

**sasunaru lover's : Wai,xanqiu senpai. ^^**

**ho oh bener. ^o^**

**ada yang ngutip dari kata-katanya senpai shiro si anjing putih. *senpai, pinjem ya kata-katanya.***

**tori-chan : wehehe,makasih. ^^**

**ho ya dah itu lagi ngantuk udah gak sempet periksa. .**

** pearl : gantung?honto?**

**waduh,entar dulu ya. ^.^" ntar kalo inget di bikin deh lanjutannya. *di tendang pearl***

** ayaka : yup,baru neh. ^o^**

**hwaa...kayaknya kudu balik ke SD lagi nih. T.T**

** misyel :**

**makasih. ^/^**

**kan pengen deh nyoba,teme tuh jadi preciousnya dobe-chan. *di rasechido***

** arisa akaike :**

**wo0ow...lengkap euy. O.O**

**ternyata banyak banget salahnya ,ngerjain malem mbak kunti dan mas pocong masih berkeliaran. *ngeles aja dah lu kaya bajaj.***

**makasih ya udah mau koreksi penpik yang ancur nan geblek masih bingung,kenapa harus pake koma yang "...baka teme," ?**

**sekali lagi makasih ya atas ripiwnya. ^^**

** little lilith :**

**woh,haru senpai. *peluk-peluk di jotos.***

**PWP apa ya? *polos mode on***

**wakakakak...pervertnya ketauan ya? *nyengir-nyegir gaje***

**wah sadis,pelajarin EYD lagi. T.T kayaknya emang kudu balik lagi ke SD dah gw. *pundung di pojokan***

**oalah,paling demen ma tuh kata-kata. (-.-") nyebut neng. *di sambit***

**and para reader yang dah sempet-sempetin baca penpik gaje,honto ni arigatou gozaimashita. ^o^**

**Pengen nanya aja,lebih enak happy end ato sad end?segala hormat dari ku,Ashura DaiMaOu sang raja iblis dan kegelapan.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
